The Ninth Life
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After saving her host's brother, Wanda decides her one option is getting rid of the seeker hunting her down. As she creates a better way for her colony as the love triangle comes to a close. Before they can, the Seeker hunting her down crosses into their path. Resolved to stop her, they go to a decision as the effects of her changes bear fruit. Pair ups: Ian/Wanda, Jared/Melanie


**Part Of The Whole**

 **Characters: Wanda, Melanie Stryder, Ian O'shea, Jared Howe, Jeb Stryder, Maggie Stryder, Jamie Stryder, Kyle O'shea**

 **Timeline: After the first raid and saving Jamie's life**

 **Sypnopsis: After saving Jamie and getting accepted by the colony her host belongs to, Wanda decides to help with their raids to get them supplies. As they work the seeker after Wanda gets too close as she comes to a decision.**

 **Warnings: there is no situation like Wes being killed, they just jump over the stress of that as they get her a new body and Melanie returns. As the girls remain the best of friends after**

 **Disclaimers: The host doesn't belong to me, the story belings to me everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 1: After Jamie**

Sensing my worth now, I realized what my new calling could be in the settlement then as I said it to them the next morning. After Maggie looked at me in thankfulness as I went over this with Melanie's entire family then. "Jeb, Maggie, if you don't mind, with what I did yesterday to save him, I could be of use this way. Just write up a grocery list for food and clothes, toiletries and I can do your shopping for you as that works out now."

"We get better food into the colony and I can bring back several freezers for the expendables and get two more trucks now. As we bring back enough to work things out, laundry cleaner, better soap and a three dozen other things for the colony to enjoy. Whatever reason Kyle is so desperate regarding me and, I can find the answer and he gets whoever he lost back finally, but starting with the raids works now too."

"But I don't have to go alone, just send the guys with me: Kyle, Ian and Jared, think of it like this, I can get the seeker that just killed your last duo off your backs and mine. And soon enough I can offer a way to do what you sacrificed so many to end now." I said and they nodded. "Like what Kyle said in the field, still under a try and trust once you leave the caves?" Jeb asked and I nodded to him gently and he sighed as he answered me.

"You already gained our trust when you did that last night, why do this like that exactly?" he asked and I sighed. "It's the only way in the first ro-test you can trust me by having Kyle see I'll never turn you in and you have your proof now. And that I'm one of you now and I know who was flying that helicopter, it's the seeker that caught Mel. One chance, just give me this ro-test and Kyle and Jared bring back the results now in it."

"I can prove you all can trust me, that I found a home with you now, I'm happy here with you, all of you, but in all honesty. And I am being honest, there is another reason I'd stay if it meant staying with the man I love. Jared belongs to Mel, I belong to another." I said and his eyes widened at that. "You heard Kyle, he's in love with me, well since the duo, Brandy and Aaron, got back, I've been in love with him." I told him and they nodded.

"Ian, you're in love with Ian." Jamie said and I nodded to him. "I am and I have been ever since you went with them right now. I'd do anything to protect you all, there is no limit when it comes to your safety from the seeker hunting me down." I said to him then softly. "With the fact you just saved my nephew, Wanda, the try and trust is done now." Maggie told me and I nodded in relief as I answered her then as Ian walked in.

"I heard that, and like I said, you're not going without me Wanda." he said and she and Jeb nodded as he moved to me and gave me a hug smiling as I answered him."Can't carry it back on my own anyway Ian, come on I need your guy's help, so just send me in there with a grocery list and I can get it all. but we're destroying our clothes with this soap we're using." I said and he chuckled as he sat next to me at the table then.

As the duo looked at me. "To get it right it's doing it in the way I did last night for Jamie, but it's pretending we're partnered now. And that words has a different meaning for us then it does you." I said and he nodded to me. "What's it mean exactly?" Jamie asked and I explained that to him and as Jared Howe and Ian's brother came walking in then. "It's the way Mel and Jared are together." I said and they nodded to me in understanding.

"A married couple, so partners is boyfriend and girlfriend or, in our case, on the edge of marriage, alright I get it, well that could be a problem, what's your subterfuge here. Because they see you always surrounded by us thats going to gather attention now. So we have to make it good." Jared said and I smiled. "You got a camera and camera bag?" I asked and they nodded as they exchanged looks at that as Kyle asked it then.

"We do, but what's the subterfuge here if you're wondering around on your own, Wanda?" Kyle asked and I explained that. "I'm a photographer on a cross country expedition with my partner and his brothers. We'd been partnered for three years and your brothers are acting as added bodyguards in case of trouble. Say in case we get another attack like what happened last week after Jamie was injured here and..."

"That's it, though I'm in her body, he accepted me as a sister, so in reverse of the way things are now. Instead of the souls, I was protecting us from humans, we run into each other and you guys come here and I get captured by the humans and I escape and come to you." I said and Jeb nodded. "I wind up finding you and it gets a bit rough for a couple weeks, before the attacks come to an end and here we stand right now, good idea."

"So create the contacts with the same coloring in the irises, and you just recovered from another near fatal injury after you barely missed the artery, again. Bringing back medication to help us take care of your brother and you and the boys. You're going out for supplies as we're running a little low and with it doing a cross country run across the great plains and the Sierra Madre for a few weeks." he said and we nodded to him.

"And we just saved my little brother while I was hurt in the car accident and he ended up here as well. But you guys are making sure that doesn't happen again now after the seeker barely missed killing us both." I said and they nodded. "I guess the word mean spouse now, so you're on a scouting expedition as a photographer. With your husband and his brothers, okay that works, with you in Mel's body and she's my soulmate."

"I guess I am that spouse, spouse and his brothers, okay, I'm the spouse then with you in her body and the duo are my brothers until we get you into a new body. But next question is who, because we need a blank slate to end the love triangle. Especially if that explains the tension between Ian and me if that..., why didn't I ever consider that before. That if we find you a new body we still have you, but we get her back after that."

"But we just have to find an empty slate at the current moment here." Jared said and I nodded as they exchanged smiles at the remark. "Yeah about that, I brought this back with me, it's the tank that brought us here, but to explain this gently at the moment. I can give you want, so no more taking lives we just put them into exile off earth. But whoever any of you lost to the souls thats the question right now in this case."

"And Kyle don't try it, you need my help, I can go with you to find whoever it is you're looking for as I keep her calm and we bring her home now. And as we add on to our cell safely, I'm not leaving, this is home, I'm just helping in the only way I can think of now." I said and they nodded. ** _'I don't want you to leave anyway, you're my best friend Wanda, we need you."_** I heard mentally and hid a smile to that remark gently.

Seeing the smile cross my face and Ian nodded. "The link between you is open, alright if I see this correctly, you're talking to her mentally, so though we can't hear her voice. We know you're talking as you discuss this from your facial expressions." Jared said and I nodded as Ian hid a smile. "I spent that six weeks you guys were gone learning how to do this with her, I can read her like a book." he said and the duo both nodded, bemused.

"You're talking to her mentally now, alright I got to get used to that, but there is a way we can have you live and we have both of you now. But can we get the contacts to show the silver in our eyes instead of wearing sunglasses now?" Kyle asked and I nodded. "Yes, theres still some medical stuff left over, but Walter and honestly. If I'd gone to get the medication sooner it would have only delayed it, to another ten months by the heal."

"That's the one that drained the infection from Jamie's leg last night, it works for infections and in some cases terminal diseases and the temporary recovery. Whatever you call it, I'd have given him another ten months to 2 years, before he passed." I told him and they nodded sadly as they sighed. "It would take the edge of the pain and put him in remission for two more years?" Maggie repeated and I nodded to her sadly.

"By us not trusting you immediately, and my injuring you, I just killed Walter myself!" Kyle snapped and I nodded sighing. "Well we're not making the same mistakes twice, the try and trust in the caves are done, we put it to the test in the field by your plan. The boys are going with you to deal with getting as much of the medicine as possible." Sharon said and I nodded to the orders as Ian sat down next to me protectively at that.

As Ian wrapped an arm around me. "We got to get you into a new body here, Wanderer, my Wanderer, but you belong to me. And Mel to Jared now, so we just fix this and get a new host for you." he said and I smiled and Jeb hid a smile. "God it's been a busy few weeks since this started, how's the leg, you're still recovering from the attack right now?" Doc asked walking into the room and I explained it as Sharon came in behind him.

"In truth the blank slate works better then putting me in a host who was partnered already and still awake, because that could cause your guy's situation all over again. And put us at risk too, to protect you it's making sure that the host can not be woken up. The ten of you in particular are the ones I got a connection too now. Loss of one friend is one thing, but you know what I'm saying." she said and we all nodded in understanding then.

"Can you make another raid for us and by going to the medical department just choose a different one?" Sharon asked and I nodded. "Yes I can, but whoever gets hurt this time, better watch where they put that knife. I'll get you some contacts or..., does anyone carry contacts in this cave?" I asked and they nodded. "Wes does, why exactly?" Maggie asked me and I explained that as I went to the lab and grabbed a few chemicals.

"Artificial touch to these contacts, around the irises so 12 sets and whoever comes with me as raiders they wear these and we go it that way. Now that you're like me and no stress in the raid and you carry the same same look in the eyes. So no one is the wiser after that if we run into the seeker she's getting caught and arrested and that's it. As I give you what you want now, a way to free yourself." I said and the sextet nodded to me.

"Kyle it's up to you, I'm giving you a chance to put your trust in me to the test now, starting with the medical department." I told him and he crossed his arms. "Alright ro-test, but Ian and I come with you and I'll be the guinea pig this time. And for the latest injury taken now, because you sported 7 injuries in the side of two months now. Granted some are done by me, but still now, try and trust." he said and I nodded to him then.

"Once we find the seeker hunting me down and that killed your friends now, we put her in this and it's exile, we can save your race by doing this. No more killing, just exile off earth, and if we find another like me we join with their human cells. And we find others like you that way, but first things first, put me to the test, though you did it last night. And I can get you guys a better way to live now, regarding food Jared, Kyle."

"But if we want to do it, we better do it now, because they found the car I used to drive here, the seeker in the helicopter. She's the one who's trying to hunt down Mel at the moment, she knows." I told him and he nodded. "Knows what?" Jeb asked and I took a deep breath. "That Melanie is still fully awake, but kill me and you kill her, she knows this and that I'm in a case of co-existance with her." I told him and they all nodded in shock.

"They're chasing us down, because they're trying to find a way to silence us for good, when you're in our bodies?" Jamie said in shock and I nodded. "Yes, some of you managed to fight back like Mel, others are not so lucky. I can find a way to bring them out of a coma, but I have to arrest the seeker, we do that, I get her out of her host. And we're safe finally as they can't find us now." I told him and they nodded to me gently.

"You were wondering around with a hunting knife on you right now at the moment, but photographer and survivalist. But the latest injury resulted in a car accident, followed by two concussions, a near set of completed broken ribs, a near drowning, and a near fractured thigh and deep muscle bruse. Keep this up and I'm going to have a heart attack next Wanda." Doc told me and I nodded as Kyle thought it over then gently at that.

"Got it, how do we explain the cover story this time, you tripped and landed on a knife and hit your head against a rock in the last one?" Kyle asked and Ian answered that. "That I'm her partner and you got into a car accident chasing down a couple rebels and the car flipped. The glass sliced up your arm and you had an open wound on your head, you called us and we brought you to the hospital." he said and they nodded to that.

"Once I change hosts, it's I'm officially your sister after that Jared, Jamie, but Kyle's my partner's brother and whatever you call this in my case." I said and they nodded. "The relatives to the spouse is considered in-laws, by marriage or engagement. Kyle's your brother-in-law now, but you're our sister in mine, Jamie and Mel's cases, adopted family now." Jared said and I nodded in understanding as that explained it gently to me.

"And added catch I'm your adopted father Wanda, I took you in first after you came to us finally, but there's a whole bunch of options and ways to work this out. But to make it so we don't have this love triangle start all over again, between the boys now. It's finding a host body that got knocked so far into a coma they're, in our words. Now stuck on life support for life and you're keeping their body alive." Jeb said and I nodded to him then.

"He didn't just slice up his arm and his head, he also suffered what Jamie just did, and the blow barely missed the artery, so blood poisoning. And then a very close call right now, I had to get him to the hospital and he was bleeding to death. And you and I were determined to keep him from passing right now." I said and they nodded. "Yeah I'd consider that a very close call." Jared said annoyed at the remark and he nodded.

"That works, we just barely got killed in the last chase down at the moment, with the contacts we act like them and pretend your car flipped. And after you swerved the wrong way and you send a paged message to us and the three of us and Wanda came to you. I hope they left the car where it was, because we just use that." Aaron told him and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts then gently as I looked at Jamie's scar then.

And closed my eyes as I answered that. "And my baby brother was with you and nearly killed in the car accident, which explains the scar on his leg. And I'm a paramedic in addition to my being a photographer." I added and Jamie hugged me and I tightened my arms around him. "And that just cements it now, you're one of us no matter what this seeker chasing you down says." Brandt said and they nodded gently to that remark.

"Yeah, and once we get her into a new host, instead of five we got seven now doing this, but partner and friends running a case of grocery shopping for a family reunion and party at home for our family." Sharon said smiling and I nodded. "Brandt, did they, by that I mean my seeker and her team mate, see you when Tony and Andy arrested their team mates?" I asked and he shook his head as Aaron answered that question gently then.

"No they didn't thank god, but we lost half the supplies and Gerry and Rick got captured, can you do this by getting us more?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I can get us a couple more trucks, a few more frigerators and that saves the expendables in food. And until we use them, but with no more need for funds we don't have trouble anymore." I told them and the group all nodded as Jeb came to a decision then as he looked at us.


End file.
